Spirit For You
by hachii
Summary: When love come to my life for the first time, can i keep this love until the end? can i survive? when i knew my Life isn't enough for being happy with you anymore?. My 2nd Fic, R n R? SasuNaru's fic.


Spirit For You

A Naruto FanFic

Disclaimer

•Masashi Kishimoto•

-

Author

•Hachii•

-

Rating

•T•

-

Warning

•OOC, typo, garing, gaje, shounen-ai•

-

Pairing

•SasuNaru•

••••••

••••••

(A/N : Maaaf! Saya membuat fic Kanker seperti ini lagi!!! Abis saya emang suka sih ^^ *Killed)

ENJOY!

* * *

_Ayahku pernah berkata 'Setiap orang punya waktu.'_

_Manusia akan pergi._

_Pergi untuk selamanya._

_Dengan kata lain._

_Mati._

_Ya, kematian._

_Kematian ada di diri setiap orang._

_Kita tidak tau kapan 'Hari' itu akan datang._

_Meski kau orang hebat, tampan, pintar dan kaya sekalipun. Kematian tetap akan menghantuimu._

_Takut._

_Aku takut._

_Aku tidak mau mati._

_Tou-san.. Kaa-san._

-

"Uchiha Sasuke, 18 tahun. Kanker otak stadium awal."

* * *

**Spirit For You**

* * *

_Prang!!!_

_-_

_-_

Kudengar suara pecahan kaca yang memecah keheningan.

perlahan kubuka kedua mataku, dapat kulihat kamar ku yang gelap. Kusingkapkan selimut Coklat tebalku di sebelah kananku.

Aku pun beranjak dari ranjangku dan mendekati pintu kamarku.

Kubuka perlahan dan membiarkan seberkas cahaya lampu memasuki kamarku.

Dan aku mendengar.

-

"Kau yang keterlaluan!!! Selama ini kau tidak pernah memperhatikannya! Yang ada di otakmu itu hanya bisnis dan bisnis saja!!!!!." Bentak orang yang kukenal sebagai ibuku.

"Kalau aku tidak bekerja, kau kira kau dan anak-anak bisa makan apa!!!!!." Bentak orang berbadan besar yang kupanggil 'ayah.'

"Ukh, kau tidak mengerti perasaanya!" Bentak ibuku lagi. Ayahku menangis, menangis?

"Maafkan aku mikoto, aku gagal." Ujar ayahku lirih. Ibuku pun terisak di dada ayahku.

"U-Usianya baru 19 tahun!! Kenapa umurnya tidak lama lagi? Sasuke menghidap kanker otak! Huhuhu..." Jerit ibuku.

'_Kanker otak?'_

_-_

_Brak!_

Tanpa kusengaja, lengan kananku yang terbalut piyama biru tuaku menyenggol tumpukan buku yang ada di atas meja.

"Sasu-kun?." Ibuku terkejut akan kehadiranku yang tiba-tiba ini.

Aku sama sekali tidak sanggup memandang wajah mereka saat ini, pikiranku berkecamuk kemana-mana.

Kanker.

Ya, aku kenal penyakit itu.

Biasanya penyakit itu selalu ada di film-film drama yang sering ibu tonton. Ya, dimana pemeran utamanya menghidap penyakit itu dan akhirnya pasti mati. Ya, akhir yang sangat ironis.

Dan sekarang penyakit itu bersarang dalam tubuhku.

Mati.

Aku akan mati.

Pandanganku kosong, aku tidak dapat berpikir apa-apa lagi. Pandanganku mulai mengabur dan sakit kepala yang luar biasa menyerangku tiiba-tiba. Yang terakhir kulihat adalah wajah ibu yang histeris dan langsung berlari ke arahku.

Dan setelah itu...

-

-

Semua menjadi gelap.

* * *

**Spirit For You**

_A Naruto FanFic_

_(Hachii)_

* * *

-

-

"Jadi? Bagaimana keadaan anak saya, dok?." Tanya Mikoto dengan cemas.

"Sejauh ini anak anda tidak apa-apa, tapi saya harus menunggunya bangun agar pemeriksaan dapat lebih spesifik lagi. Dan juga saya mengharapkan dukungan dari keluarganya. Jadi, saya mohon doa dan kerja samanya." Ujar dokter berambut hitam panjang dan berkulit pucat sembari mengatur beberapa dokumen yang ada di tangannya.

"Ukh, Dok? Boleh saya mengunjungi anak saya?." Tanya Mikoto. "Tentu." Balas sang dokter lembut.

Sang dokter membukakan pintu kamar dan mempersilahkan Mikoto untuk melihat keadaan anaknya.

"Maaf Nyonya Uchiha, saya masih banyak pekerjaan. Saya tinggal dulu tidak apa-apa?." Tanya sang dokter.

"Tentu, dan terimakasih dokter.. Er, Dokter. Orochimaru." Balas Mikoto. Orochimaru hanya membalas senyum dan menutup pintu kamar itu perlahan meninggalkan Mikoto dengan anaknya.

Mikoto membuka tirai yang menjadi pembatas antar pasien, tapi bukan berarti Sasuke mendapat kamar kelas 3 yang 1 kamar diisi oleh 10 orang atau lebih. Bukan Uchiha namanya kalau hanya menyewa kamar VIP saja tidak mampu.

"Sasu? Sasu sayang?." Panggil Mikoto lirih. Matanya mulai hangat dan mengabur akibat air mata, perasaannya sangat sakit melihat anak bungsunya terbaring lemah. Perlahan ia menarik bangku yang ada di samping Sasuke dan mendudukinya, dengan perlahan ia membelai wajah tampan anaknya. "Jangan pergi, kau pasti sembuh.." Ujarnya lirih bersamaan dengan cairan hangat yang mengalir di dua belah pipinya.

_Tes_

_Tes_

_Tes_

_'Ukh..?'_

Perlahan Sasuke membuka kedua matanya dan menampilkan warna onyx yang senada dengan ibunya, ia merasa sesuatu yang basah dan hangat menetes di pipinya.

"Kaa-san?" Panggilnya lemah, "Sasu? Kamu sudah bangun? Bagaimana Keadaanmu?" Sang ibu pun tersenyum lega, dengan lembut ia membelai pipi Sasuke.

"Ya, sudah lumayan hanya saja kepalaku masih sedikit pusing." Sasuke pun berusaha untuk mendudukan dirinya di atas kasur, ia berusaha tenang dan bicara pada ibunya baik-baik.

"Nah, Sasu-kun. Ini sudah pagi, sebaiknya kamu makan dulu saja ya?." Bujuk Mikoto. "Tidak, aku tidak lapar." Balas Sasuke dingin.

-

-

-

-

_Hentikan Kaa-san._

_Aku sudah tahu semua._

_Aku akan mati kan?_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Sasuke, tidak baik kalau perutmu kosong. Nah, begini saja tadi Kaa-san membeli apel di supermarket sekitar rumah sakit ini, makanlah." Mikoto menyodorkan sepotong apel di depan wajah Sasuke.

-

_'Trak!!'_

_-_

Sasuke menepis tangan ibunya dengan kasar sehingga apel yang berada di tangan Mikoto tadi kini berpindah tempat menjadi di lantai.

"Jangan berpura-pura! Aku sudah tahu semuanya! Hentikan semua sandiwara ini! Mati! Aku akan mati!!" Mikoto sama sekali tidak menyangka respon yang diberikan oleh anaknya itu. "Sasuke! Hentikan! Apa yang kau bicarakan?." Mikoto berusaha menenangkan anaknya, tak terasa dua bulir air mata mengalir sunyi di wajahnya. "Jangan berpura-pura! Lagipula apa pedulimu? ..Aku akan mati.." Sasuke tertawa miris, entah setan apa yang merasuki dirinya sekarang.

"Hentikan Sasuke!! Jangan bicara seperti itu pada Kaa-san!!." Bentak Mikoto, perasaannya hancur lebur mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang begitu mengiris hatinya. "Lagipula jika mati sekalipun tidak ada yang peduli, dan dengan ini aku akan bertemu dengan kakak." Ujar Sasuke miris. pandangannya bertuju pada selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya dan tangannya yang meremas selimut putih itu, dan pada akhirnya tidak ada yang dapat menahan air mata dari kedua mata onyx pemuda itu untuk tidak jatuh.

"Sasuke! Hentikan! Kaa-san sangat menyayangimyu!! Jangan begini.." Mikoto memeluk anaknya erat dan menangis di pundak anaknya, sedangkan Sasuke? Tentunya ia membenamkan kepalanya di pundak sang ibu dan menangis dalam diam.

"Aku belum mau mati Kaa-san." Lirih Sasuke dengan suara serak.

"Ya sayang, Kaa-san tahu." Mikoto pun mengelus pundak Sasuke perlahan.

-

-

'_Ya, kakak. Aku bisa bertemu dengan kakak.'_

-

-

* * *

"Jadi dok? Apa Sasuke masih punya harapan?." Tanya Ayah dari Sasuke yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Fugaku.

"Setelah hasil yang kami dapat, anaknya anda memang positif terkena kanker otak stadium awal. Dan jika ia mau mengikuti terapi yang kami terapkan disini kemungkinan sembuhnya masih ada." Jawab sang dokter yang bernama Orochimaru.

"Masalah biaya bukanlah masalah bagi saya, yang saya inginkan anak saya sembuh! Mengerti?." Ucap Fugaku tegas.

Sang dokter pun beranjak bangun dari kursinya dan menjawab "Akan saya usahakan semaksimal saya."

Dan Orochimaru pun beranjak dari ruangan tersebut.

Sedangkan Fugaku hanya menunduk cemas dan sedih akan hal ini.

_-_

_Ya Tuhan, setelah Itachi kini Kau mau mengambil Sasuke?._

_-_

* * *

_**FlashBack**_

_Pemandangan dari Pulau Honsu di pesisir Jepang sangat indah senja itu, di tambah dengan kedekatan sebuah keluarga satu sama lain._

_Ya, Keluarga Uchiha. Keluarga terpandang yang di kenal di berbagai kalangan papan atas dan juga perusahaan-perusahaan ternama._

_Sang ayah memutuskan untuk mengajak keluarganya untuk berlibur di Pulau Honsu._

_"Sasuke! Ayo kemari!." Panggil seorang wanita muda berambut panjang hitam kepada anak bungsunya._

_"Ada apa Kaa-san?." Tanya sang anak yang di panggil Sasuke yang sedang duduk manis di pesisir pantai dengan tangan yang sibuk mengurusi istana pasir yang sudah hampir jadi._

_"Sudah sore! Kaa-san sudah membuatkan sup tomat kesukaanmu! Ayo kembali ke villa!." Bujuk sang wanita muda yang kita ketahui bernama Mikoto._

_"Tidak mau! Aku masih mau main! Lagi pula aku belum pergi ke tebing yang ada si atas situ!." Teriak Bocah berusia 7 tahun itu._

_Dan dari belakang Mikoto, munculah Sesosok pemuda berusia 14 tahun. "Sasuke, ayo kita kembali ke villa. Kaa-san sudah membuatkan masakan yang kau sukai kan?." Ujar sosok itu sambil mendekati Sasuke._

_"Pokoknya aku mau ke sana dulu!!!!!." Teriak Sasuke dengan egoisnya. _

_"Ya sudah, kalau begitu sekarang kita ke sana saja dulu ya, Tapi setelah itu Sasuke harus janji dengan Nii-san akan langsung kembali dan makan ya?." Tanya sosok itu lembut. Sasuke pun beranjak dari tempatnya dengan semangat dan langsung menggandeng tangan sang sosok tersebut dan menariknya._

_"Yeeey! Itachi-Niisan memang paling baik! Ayo kita pergi sekarang!! Nanti keburu malam!." Rengek Sasuke._

_"Ya ya, baiklah. Kaa-san aku dan Sasuke pergi sebentar ya, tidak akan lama kok." Ujar sosok remaja berusia 13 tahun dan bernama Itachi itu._

_"Hey! Apa tidak terlalu bahaya pergi ke sana?." Ucap Mikoto khawatir, ia sama sekali tidak mau terjadi apa-apa kepada dua anak lelaki yang sangat di sayanginya._

_"Uh! Tidak apa-apa kok! Ayo Nii-san!." Sasuke pun menarik lengan kaus putih panjang yang sedang Itachi kenakan dan tangannya yang satunya lagi menggenggam erat boneka beruang coklat berpita merah pemberian Itachi saat ulang tahunnya yang dirayakannya tadi pagi bersama keluarganya._

_"Iya iya, hahaha. Dan jangan bermain pasir! Kaus hitammu jadi penuh pasir tau! Celanamu warnanya putih! Jangan sampai kotor, kasihan nanti yang mencucinya!." Tegur Itachi. "Iya! Uhh, Nii-san seperti Kaa-san saja!." Ujar Sasuke._

_"Hahahaha, kau ini. Nah, kita sudah sampai." Itachi menunjuk ke arah tebing tinggi yang mengarah langsung ke arah matahari._

_"Wuaaaah! Keren sekali!" Ucap Sasuke takjub. "Hahahaha. Iya. Ayo jalan-jalan." Itachi menggenggam tangan putih milik Sasuke dan mengajaknya jalan di daerah tebing itu._

_Mereka duduk dan bercanda bersama, sesekali Itachi menyentil pelan kening Sasuke yang di sambut dengan ocehan Sasuke._

_"Nii-san! Sasuke sayang sekali sama Nii-san!." Sasuke memeluk erat tubuh itachi yang lebih besar darinya._

_"Ya Sasuke, Nii-san tahu. Nii-san juga sangat sayang pada Sasuke." Itachi pun tersenyum lembut dan membelai lembut kepala Sasuke._

_"Dan Sasuke.. Selamat ulang tahun lagi ya. Aku menyayangimu.." Ujar Itachi sambil mengelus kepala adiknya dengan lembut._

_"Huuh.. Itachi-niisan sudah mengucapkannya berkali-kali." Sasuke pun memalingkan wajahnya._

_"Hahaha.. aku terus mengucapkannya karena aku sangat menyayangimu Sasuke." Ujar Itachi lembut._

_Mereka terus bercanda, terkadang sang kakak menceritakan sebuah cerita mengenai tebing itu dan __Hari pun sudah mulai menggelap, bulan telah muncul menggantikan pekerjaan sang matahari._

_"Wah, sudah malam. Sasuke ayo kita kembali kaa-san pasti khawatir." Ujar Itachi sambil mengulurkan tangan putih porselennya._

_"Iya.." Sasuke pun menyambut hangat tangan kakaknya._

_'Wush..'_

_Angin kencang membuat Sasuke meregangkan pegangannya pada boneka beruangnya. Dan boneka tersebut pun jatuh di tebing terdekat._

_"AAH!! Bonekaku!! Nii-san!!" Teriak Sasuke yang membuat pandangan Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke._

_"Ada apa Sasuke?." Tanya Itachi. "Hiks, Nii-san bonekanya jatuh." Ujar Sasuke yang kini berurai air mata. _

_Itachi pun memandang boneka yang kini tersangkut di batu beberapa centimeter di bawah tebing._

_"Ya sudahlah, nanti Nii-san akan membelikan kamu yang baru. Bagaimana?" itachi pun berlutut untuk menyamakan tinggi badannya dan mengelus wajah Sasuke yang berurai air mata._

_"TIDAK! Aku mau boneka yang itu!!!" Teriak Sasuke dengan egoisnya._

_"Tapi Sasuke, sudah malam. Nanti Kaa-san khawatir." Bujuk Itachi lagi. "Aku tidak mau pulang tanpa boneka itu!!!" Teriak Sasuke lagi. Itachi pun menghela nafas._

_"Hahh.. Baiklah Nii-san akan ambilkan." Itachi pun memanjat turun tebing tersebut. Ia menguatkan peganan tangan kirinya pada tebing dimana adiknya berdiri sekarang dan tangan kanannya mengambil boneka tersebut._

_"Nah, ini sudah Nii-san ambilkan." Itachi memberikan boneka itu pada Sasuke yang berada di atas tebing._

_"Yaay!! Arigatou Nii-san!." Teriak Sasuke senang sambil memeluk erat boneka beruangnya._

_Itachi pun mencoba untuk Naik ke atas._

_-_

_-_

_Wussh!!.'_

_-_

_-_

_Angin bertiup sangat kencang menyebabkan Itachi tergelincir dari pijakan batu di tebing tersebut._

_Dan mimpi buruk pun terjadi._

_-_

_"Sasuke!!!!!!!!" Teriak Itachi memecahkan kesenangan Sasuke akan bonekanya yang sedari tadi di peluknya._

_Kini Itachi tergantung di tebing tersebut dengan tangan yang berudaha mencengkram kuat tepi tebing tersebut._

_Sasuke meninggalkan bonekanya dan berlari ke arah kakaknya._

_"Sasuke! Tolong aku!." Ujar Itachi, tangannya sudah tidak kuat menahan berat badanya lagi. "P-Pangil bantuan!." Teriak Itachi._

_"TOLONG! SIAPA SAJA! TOLONG KAMI!" Sasuke berteriak dan terus berteriak meminta tolong, tapi hasilnya nihil. Tebing ini terletak cukup asing dari permukiman dan villa tempat mereka menginap._

_"Ugh.." Itachi merasakan sakit di kedua tangannya._

_Dan akhirnya terlepaslah pegangannya pada tebing tersebut._

_'Grep." _

_-_

_Tangan kecil Sasuke menangkap tangan Kakaknya. "Sasuke?." Itachi memandang Sasuke tak percaya._

_"Uh... Tangannku, sakit." Butiran bening mulai mengalir di pipi porselennya. "Bertahanlah Sasuke!!" Teriak Itachi._

_"Ukh, Kaa-san, Tou-san.. Tolong kakak.." Air terus menerus mengalir keluar dari mata onyxnya._

_"Sasuke! Kumohon kau harus bisa bertahan!." Mohon Itachi, tentu tidak ada yang mau jatuh dari ke tinggian sekitar 20 kaki dengan ombak dan karang yang terjal menantimu di bawah._

_'SRASH..'_

_"Ukh.. Tanganku_ _sakit sekali.. N-Nii-san.. huhu.." Sakit yang tak terbendung membuat Sasuke melonggarkan pegangannya pada Tangan Itachi._

_"Sasuke! Kumohon jangan lepaskan!" Itachi menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat._

_Perlahan, pegangan satu sama lain pun mulai longgar._

_Teriakan._

_Hal yang terakhir kali Sasuke dengar adalah jeritan kakaknya yang menggema di sepanjang pesisir tebing itu. Dan sebelum itu ia dapat melihat wajah terakhir kakaknya yang dipenuhi rasa ketakutan sebelum terdengan bunyi benda besar yang jatuh menghantam bumi dan bunyi deru ombak yang menghantam yang menjadi saksi bisu akan semua kejadian barusan._

-

-

_Dan setelah itu semuanya menjadi gelap._

_**End of flash Back**_

* * *

Sore itu terlihat sangat indah karena gambaran matahari terbenam di dalamnya, tapi semua kini tampak buruk di mata seorang keturuan bungsu Uchiha.

"Sasu-kun, lebih baik kau makan dulu nanti kau bisa sakit, sayang." Panggil lembut seorang perempuan kepada anaknya yang kini sedang berbaring di ranjang berbalut spring bed biru tuanya sambil memandang keluar jendela.

"Aku tidak lapar Kaa-san, tolong biarkan aku sendiri." Ucap Sasuke pelan. Ucapan itu pun membuat perasaan perempuan yang di panggil Uchiha Mikoto itu tersayat.

"B-Baiklah, kalau begitu buburnya Kaa-san letakan disini, ya? Kau harus makan biar cepat sembuh." Mikoto berusaha menaha bendungan cairan bening dimatanya sekarang.

"Makan atau pun tidak aku akan tetap mati." Ucapan terakhir Sasuke benar-benar menorehkan luka menganga di hati Mikoto.

"K-Kalau begitu Kaa-san pergi dulu. kalau kau butuh apa-apa, kau tinggal panggil Kaa-san saja." Mikoto pun membuka dan menutup kembali pintu kamar tersebut.

Tangisnya tak terbendung lagi, maka ia menangis di depan kamar anak bungsunya sambil memeluk lututnya yang terbalut rok berwarna ungu.

"Tuhan, tolong kau jangan ambil dia. Cukup Itachi yang sudah kau ambil." Lirihnya sambil mengatupkan ke dua tangannya.

* * *

"Perkembangannya bagaimana?." Tanya Fugaku pada seorang dokter lewat telepon genggam.

_'Persiapan disini sudah selesai kok, kalian dapat membawa Sasuke-kun kemari hari ini untuk perawatan itensif.' _Ucap sang pemilik suara di sana.

"Baiklah aku dan keluargaku akan disana Dalam 30 menit. Ya ya, aku mengerti. jaa~." Fugaku pun mengakhiri pembicaraan itu dan berjalan menuju ke kamar anaknya.

"Sasuke, bersiaplah kita akan pergi ke rumah sakit." Perintah Fugaku.

"Tidak." Balas Sasuke dingin.

"Apa-apaan jawabanmu itu? Cepat kau ganti bajumu! Kita akan pergi ke rumah sakit sekarang juga!." Bentak Fugaku.

"TIDAK! Aku tidak mau kembali! Jangan paksa aku! Brengsek!." Bentak Sasuke.

Fugaku mendekat ke anaknya dan menampar wajahnya juga menarik tangan anaknya.

"Kurang ajar! Kau tahu ini juga demi kebaikanmu!." Fugaku menarik tangan Sasuke dan melepaskan piyama atas Sasuke dengan kasar dan membuang nya ke sembarang tempat. Dan dengan segera ia mengambil pakaian dari lemari dan memaksa Sasuke memakainya.

Jeritan itu sampai ke telinga Mikoto yang sedang memasak di dapur.

"Fugaku! Hentikan!." Mikoto langsung memeluk tubuh Sasuke.

"Dia tidak mau mendengarkanku! Kau urus dia! Aku tidak mau tahu! 10 menit lagi aku tunggu kalian berdua di mobil!." Bentak Fugaku sambil membanting keras pintu kamar Sasuke.

Mikoto hanya menangis melihat kepergian suamninya, pandangannya pun beralih pada Sasuke.

"Sasu, ayo pakai bajunya. Nanti Tou-san marah." Mikoto menyeka air matanya dan memakaikan polo shirt putih ke tubuh anaknya.

* * *

Mikoto pun bersama Sasuke telah berada di mobil alphard hitam yang sedang Fugaku kendarai sekarang.

Pembicaraan sama sekali tidak terbuka dari pihak manapun.

Hening, itulah yang cocok untuk menggambarkan suasana mobil Uchiha saat ini.

-

Konoha Hospital, 11.34

20 menit kemudian mereka telah berada dalam rumah sakit tepatnya ruangan Orochimaru.

"Baiklah, kalian tunggu di ruang perawatan. Dan saya maaf sekali lagi, ruangan nya campur dengan remaja lain." Maka Orochimaru pun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

-

"Sasuke, tunggu di sini ya. Tou-san dan Kaa-san akan kembali sebentar lagi."

Kini Sasuke berbaring malas di atas kasur nya dan sampai sebuah bola karet kecil melayang tepat ke kepalanya.

'TUK.'

Sasuke mengambil bola itu sambil mengumpat dalam hatinya.

sampai sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"A-a Gomenasai! aku tidak sengaja!." Ucap sosok itu dengan penuh penyesalan.

'Dia?.'

Sasuke tertegun akan sosok yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

Rambut pirang halus.

Mata bewarna langit.

Manis sekali.

-

-

"Hoi? Hei ada orang tidak sih?." Sosok pirang itu melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke.

Sasuk pun kembali ke alam sadarnya, "Mau apa kau, dobe?." Tanya Sasuke ketus.

'Twitch'

Perkataan Sasuke yang cukup menusuk membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu mendidih.

"TEME! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, kepala ayam!!." Bentak si pemuda pirang kesal. "Dan jangan panggil aku teme, Usurantonkachi!." Balas Sasuke tidak kalah sengit.

"Aku punya nama tahu! Namikaze Naruto!." Ucap si pemuda pirang itu dengan bangganya, Sasuke membalas menyeringai. "Oh, aku tidak tahu orang bodoh sepertimu punya nama juga." Ejek Sasuke lagi.

"Huh! Terserah apa katamu! Aku ke sini hanya untuk mengambil bola." Naruto menggerakan tangannya untuk mengambil bola yang ada di sebelah kaki Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Heh?." Naruto menunjukan wajah polosnya yang menandakan bahwa ia tidak mengerti.

"Kau punya telinga? Uchiha Sasuke, itu namaku bodoh!." Hina Sasuke, "Cih, Teme!." Naruto langsung meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terpaku pada sosok pemuda berambut pirang itu.

-

-

-

'_Namikaze Naruto, eh?.'_

* * *

_-_

14.36

Sasuke duduk sendirian di atap rumah sakit menikmati deru angin yang memainkan rambutnya.

'_Kapan tubuh ini tidak bisa bergerak lagi?'_

_'Kapan nafas ini akan berhenti?.'_

_'Kapan Mata ini akan tertutup untuk selamanya?.'_

-

-

"Hoi Teme!." Panggil seorang pemuda yang dikenal bernama Naruto, "Che, mau apa kau?." Tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Huh, kau ini dingin sekali sih. Aku melihat sendirian dari tadi jadi aku mau mengajakmu untuk ke bawah. Di bawah ramai sekali, banyak remaja seumuran kita di sana. Kau mau ikut?." Tanya Naruto, "Tidak, akun tidak suka keramaian." Jawab Sasuke singkat. "Hm, ya sudah deh." Naruto pun mendudukan dirinya tepat di sebelah Sasuke. "Kenapa kau masih di sini? Turunlah, mereka pasti menunggumu." Sasuke Memalingkan wajahnya yang kini sudah di bubuhi semburat merah karena mengatahui jarak mereka yang terbilang... err, cukup dekat. "Tidak, tak ada satupun yang menungguku di bawah sana." Naruto menikmati semilir angin yang memainkan rambut pirangnya. "Tidak ada? Maksudmu?." Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Naruto yang tampak menikmati angin yang menerpa wajah manisnya. "Kenapa kaget begitu sih? Yah, di rumah sakit ini banyak yang tidak menyukaiku. Tapi itu bukan masalah bagiku, lagipula temanku banyak di luar sana hahahaha.." Naruto tertawa ringan membuat semburat merah di wajah Sasuke.

'_Brengsek! Aku in kenapa?'_

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan berwarna tan berbalut jaket putih terulur di depan wajahnya.

"Apa?" Sasuke menatap matan sang pemilik tangan itu dengan dingin.

"Kita kan belum kenalan secara resmi. Perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto, yoroshiku ne~." Ucap Naruto ramah.

"...." Sasuke menatap tangan Naruto sejenak dengan mata onyxnya, "Hmph, sudah tahu dobe." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang sukses membuat Naruto meledak. "TEMEEEEE!! Kau itu menyebalkan sekali sih!." Naruto menarik tangannya kembali dan berjalan menuju pintu yang merupakan akses menuju ke atap rumah sakit.

'GREP.'

Naruto terkejut, ia dapat merasakan seseorang menarik tangannya.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke berkata dekat sekali dengan telinga Naruto membuat Naruto tergelonjak.

"GYAA! Teme! jangan mengagetkan aku seperti itu!!." Teriak Naruto tepat di sebelah telingan Sasuke.

"Berisik DOBE!." Balas Sasuke sengit. "WEEK! Aku juga sudah tahu, Teemee.." Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya yang membuat ia bertambah.. Manis?

-

_'deg'_

_'deg'_

_-_

_'AKU INI KENAAAPA SIH?'_

_'apa mungkin?.'_

_'Aku menyukainya?.'_

_-_

_-_

"Ya sudah teme!! Bagaimana kalau kita ke kedai ice cream yang ada di dekat sana?? Parfait coklatnya enak sekali lho..!!." Naruto langsung menarik tangan Sasuke yang membuat Sasuke sedikit terjungkal ke depan.

"Waa! Dobe! Pelan-pelan saja!." Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan menyeimbangkan langkahnya.

"Hehehe, gomen." Ucap Naruto dengan wajah polos sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Naruto pun kembali fokus kepada jalanan dan tidak memperhatikan wajah Sasuke yang terlukis senyuman tipis.

-

-

'_Saat aku menemukan cinta dalam hidupku untuk pertama kalinya, akankan ada waktu untukku untuk mempertahankan cinta ini?.'_

_'Namikaze Naruto.'_

_'Rasanya aku menyukaimu'_

_-_

_-_

**_To Be Continued._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_

* * *

_**

Muhuahauahuahua!

Gomeen.. Tadinya mau bikin oneshot! Tapi kayaknya kepanjangan! GOMEN..

Maaf ceritanya abal dan ga jelas =="..

maafkan segala typo yang ada *Nunduk.

Fic saya tidak mau di center! jdinya smuanya Left!! TT_TT.. Kasih tau dong knapa ga mau..

Untuk cerita 'Life isn't that easy' saya akan usahakan update scepatnya! (No one waiting for it..T_T.. )

Flame! Hanya untuk kritik yang membangunnn!

-

Ada yang tidak mengerti dengan cerita ini?? -GOOOOMMEEEEENNNN-.. (_._")

-

Mind to review?? =]..


End file.
